The ANT Games
by Vergaux M.I.A
Summary: In a world where talents are everything. Ten Districts have to submitt a tribute and watch them stretch their talents to the ultimate limit to win fortune and fame. Let the games begin.
1. Tribute List Tribute information

Hey guys!

So I've decided to write a Hunger Games and A.N.T Farm story.

So I will be writing a SYOT story so seen your own A.N.T

First let me start off by saying this is very different than the Hunger Games.

For example each District would specialize in a talent i.e. District 11 (Music)

I don't really care if you inbox me or if you put it in the comments. Just complete the information that I listed out correctly.

Basically if you're in the District of sports, you'll have a talent like the ability to jump high or have incredible speed.

Note: I had to repost this so it looks very different, I also updated this so read EVERYTHING!

Guys, I NEED FULL TRIBUTE INFO! That means the District you want to be in and all of the information that I listed below NEEDS to go in your SYOT. You can't just put, "My name is CeCe, make me a tribute." and expect me to put you in this. Are you serious! -

Oh, if you see someone already in the District spot that you want, DON'T send me a tribute and say, "I perfer District _ when it has someone already there! That totally pisses me off! *Rubs bridge of nose*

Anyway...

Here's a preview of the story…

* * *

Olive's POV

The boy next to me squirmed in anticipation as Carla Jones, (Our District escort) made her way towards the microphone on the stage.

"Happy A.N.T Games," She cheered. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." Her lime green makeup cracked as she smiled in excitement.

My palms started sweating as she made her way to the giant red button that was powered by a Computer.

The computer had every last name of the 12- 18 kids from our district, I happened to be one of them.

The smarter you are the most likely you'd get chosen, since our District is Intelligence.

As her sharp nails touched the button and a series of names flashed on the screen multiple times.

The computer stopped and I closed my eyes as she read the names.

"The tributes from District two are…"

* * *

Biological Q's…

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Skin color:

Race:

Appearance:

Hair color:

Personality:

Family members:

Pets:

Tribute's ball outfits:

Romances:

Talent Q's…

Talent:

Weakness:

Secret weapon:

Reasons why you're Tribute should win:

Now here are the Districts…

District 1: Sports

District 2: Intelligence

District 3: Computer technology

District 4: Engineering

District 5: Super Human agility (Non- Humans)

District 6: Architecture

District 7: Healers

District 8: Time Wizards (Ability to travel back in time or change time)

District 9: Language (Knows every language ever created)

District 10: Music

Tributes…

District 1 (Male): Ronin Weeser (Rdude1213)

District 1 (Female): Allison Bell (LittleShyWriter)

District 2 (Male):

District 2 (Female): Olive Doyle

District 3 (Male): Angus Chestnut [Bloodbath Tribute]

District 3 (Female): Charlotte Donovan (Tic-Tac-Toe)

District 4 (Male):

District 4 (Female): Alianna Smith (

District 5 (Male): Ashton Cook (Masonthemaster) [BloodBath Tribute]

District 5 (Female):Avalon Green (Rocky Pond)

District 6 (Male): Fletcher Quimby

District 6 (Female):Winter Frey (Rocky Pond)

District 7 (Male):

District 7 (Female): Charlie (Riversong42)

District 8 (Male): Jason Mercer (Vuraangreg)

District 8 (Female):

District 9 (Male):

District 9 (Female): Genevieve Magnolia (Casadra)

District 10 (Male):

District 10 (Female): Chyna Parks [Bloodbath Tribute]

* * *

Just to be cautious, if you don't get a part as a tribute; fill in for a backup District or as an Escort.

As soon as I get enough Tributes, I will start writing.

May the odds be ever in your Favor ~ Seymone


	2. (Chapter 1) PT 1 District 1

Hey, guys! So I decided to go ahead and write a chapter for a District that has a full set of tributes. I apologize if this will be out of order for the Districts!

Disclaimer: I don't own A.N.T Farm or The Hunger Games. I only own my ideas and my work. ^.^

* * *

District 1

Thursday,6:00 pm.

Ronin's POV

"Tomorrow's the day, huh?" My sister Carmen asks. I turn towards her voice and I see her looking at me with shinning black eyes.

The reaping is tomorrow.

I smile slightly. On the outside, I was pretty neutral about it. on the inside, I was losing my mind.

My first year of the games, rarely twelve year olds get picked, but I have this feeling...

"This is my third year and I'm still alive, I'm sure they won't pick you..." Carmen trailed off while looking up at me. I'm three years younger than her and she's shorter than me.

I look out towards the District one horizon, a warm orange color sets the sky ablaze. A chilling breeze blows Carmen's long black hair around her. A couple of little kids, about three years old, are playing with a ball a few yards away from us. It's weird to think that I might leave this place after tomorrow.

Growing up in District 1 has it's advantages. We provide sports entertainment to the Capitol, they adore us so we get more food than the other districts I play on a football team, a baseball team, and a swimming team. If you play more than two sports, your name will be entered three more times in the reaping bowl for each sport you play. That's nine times in my names is entered.

The odds are NOT in my favor.

* * *

*Earlier That Day* Thursday,10:00 am

Allison's POV

"Ms. Bell," Mr. Raven calls. My head snaps up from my book hidden under my desk. I freeze when I see my teacher's eyes on mine.

"Since you seem to be paying close attention, I think you should tell the whole class the meaning of the Games."

I chewed on my nail and sighed. A few people snickered while others seemed like they couldn't care less.

"Um... The A.N.T Games label the Districts between who has better attributes and stamina. I think that it makes no sense and that it's very rude and impolite." I say, feeling a rage form inside of me.

Everyone in the class is quiet and I feel all their eyes trained on me. This is the first time I've spoken up in class, ya know- being the shy girl and all.

So... I had to stop during this there will be a pt. 2 soon and you guys have to push me on making these longer!

~ Seymone


	3. (Chapter 3) PT 1 District 3

Hey People!

So, here is chapter 2 of The A.N.T Games and I appreciate the inboxes and encouragement from…

· Vuraangreg! Me: You are totally awesome dude! P

Disclaimer, I only own my ideas and Districts, I DO NOT OWN A.N.T FARM or THE HUNGER GAMES!

Since this is waayy longer than the first chapter, I'll repost the first chapter with an edited version.

[1] Some very important info that you NEED to remember!

* * *

Charlotte's POV

Date: Thursday, 7: 00 pm.

"Oww!" I exclaim, lifting my right hand to my messy hair. I glance to the mirror in front of me to look at my hair. The locks are a disarranged curly frizz that flows down to my knees. A broken black comb is knotted in my hair behind a jungle of dark red curls.

"If you just stay still, then maybe I can comb through it!" My grandmother, Rosantine says. I look at her in the mirror as she continues to comb through my hair. Her face is surprisingly wrinkled free, despite her old age. She has the same dark red hair as mine but shoulder length, there are a few grey strands here or there.

This was the way we could escape our reality, through hair. I know it's kind of weird but… it's true. Living in District 3 has its ups and downs. I live in a family of five, a seven year old sister named scarlet, a five year old brother named Dominic, and two three year old twin sisters named Avery and Anabelle.

My parents died a year after Avery and Anabelle were born. I was ten at the time and they died because of a serious case of food poisoning from Jackle berries. Jackle berries are a rare fruit grown only in District 3[1] they can cause your tongue to swell up until it stops your air flow, causing a slow and painful death. I looked up the berries in the District 3 library after they died.

District 3 has an urban tale that states you live with more than two people, life can be harder. I agree it's very true because often I have to steal from shops and the rations if I'm lucky, just to get food for one meal that's only for two people.

My grandmother has a small medicine and home remedies both at the Market in town.

Dominic, Scarlett, and I go to a small indigent school two blocks away that has three grades in one classroom. Despite being a poor school, the curriculum is pretty good and I'm pretty advanced in computer technology and I'm in honors classes, properly referred to as the A.N.T Organization.

Anyone would think that's a good thing, because of the A.N.T Games. If you do, you're seriously wrong. The students in the A.N.T Organization get their names added into the reaping bowl, two times more than your age. Since I'm thirteen, my name will be entered twenty six times, and this is just my first year.

"Grandma!" A small voice yells. Scarlett and Dominic come running into the room with a small deflated ball with a large rip along the side.

"Scarlett made my ball break!" Dominic whines. Scarlett snarls and puts her hands on her hips.

"That doesn't even make sense, idiot!"

"I'll buy another ball," Grandma says, exasperated. They both hug her and run off happily. The atmosphere in the room is very sad.

"You don't have to buy it grandma; we have bigger things to worry about. Like food for the twins." I say shifting to look at her.

Her gaze focuses out the window behind tattered green curtains. The sky is a soft red fading into a burning orange. I can't help but gaze in awe at the beautiful horizon.

My grandmother cups my left cheek in her bony hand and whispers a statement that makes my heart drop, "A storm's coming, Charlotte... I can feel it."

* * *

Angus's POV

Date: Tuesday, 10:00 pm

"Okay, dude. What would you do if you won the games?" Tahoma asks, crumpling up a piece of paper and aiming for the trash bin on the far side of the room.

Tahoma is the closest thing to a best friend here in District 3. Being a little on the... Heavy side was the worst problem you can have in a community where everyone is practically skin and bones. He has golden hair that's cut short and dark brown eyes, everyone in District 3 has either blonde or red hair with brown or green eyes. I'm part of the minority with dark brown hair but with brown eyes.

I shrug, "Get the hell outa here... That's for sure." Tahoma laughs as he sinks back into his creaky wooden chair.

"I think I can win the games with this..." Tahoma says, grabbing something out of his pocket.

Its a small silver hard drive shaped like a half crescent moon. It has engravings on it in what seems to be Latin and a picture of a ocean underneath the moon.

"Where did you get that?" I ask in a hushed whisper looking around warily, even though we were in my room. There's a rumor that the Capitol watches us with hidden cameras to make sure we won't rebel against them.

"I know a guy," Tahoma brags swirling the drive around his index finger. It takes me a while to understand where he's hinting at.

"The black market? You know you're not supposed to go there until you're eighteen!" I exclaim, still whispering.

Tahoma scoffs and rolls his eyes slightly in my direction before turning towards me with an angry look on his face.

"If I don't get chosen as a tribute I'm volunteering. I can't stand to live like this anymore! Fighting for food, wondering when our next meals gonna be, being slaves and puppets for the Capitol's entertainment. This drive contains any pass code that the games may have in order to survive.. Food holographs, an invisible tent, maps, entertainment, any weapon made in history... All at my fingertips."

I gulp as he steps closer to me until our foreheads are touching, he snarls at me and continues. "Once I win, I'm outta here. I'll buy a mansion in the capitol and lay low for the rest of my life..."

"Tahoma... You're insane-"

"I spent my life's savings on this drive!"

"Well... You're an idiot!"

Tahoma's fist locks with the left side of my face in a matter of seconds before I can comprehend my next move. I find myself loosing my balance before the back of my head makes contact with something hard and cold. Before my world turns black.

* * *

So guys, that's it I hope you liked it!

~Seymone


End file.
